


Дружба факультетов

by zmeischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>распределение 2017 года и его последствия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружба факультетов

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [House Amity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680173) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



1.

Я, конечно, сам виноват. У меня в голове была чудовищная каша: я хотел попасть в Гриффиндор, боялся, что попаду в Слизерин, пытался себя убедить, что в Слизерине нет ничего плохого, представлял, что со мной сотворит Джим, если я не попаду в Гриффиндор, чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не хочу в Слизерин… Шляпа, разумеется, сразу решила, что ни на один из этих факультетов я попасть ни в коем случае не должен – меня бы просто на куски разорвало. Ну, а в Рейвенкло мне, конечно, делать было нечего. Вот так я и попал на Хаффлпафф.

Я, конечно, сам виноват. Надо было хотеть попасть в Слизерин. Мне бы даже это никакого труда не составило – я действительно туда хотел. Все Малфои учились в Слизерине, еще со времен крестовых походов. Но я был настолько уверен, что зеленый галстук уже у меня практически на шее, что позволил себе расслабиться. И, когда мне на голову надели Шляпу, я как раз прикидывал, сколько тыкв нужно было вырастить, чтобы обеспечить всю эту ораву в Большом Зале тыквенным соком, и на какой площади… Короче, вот так я и попал в Рейвенкло.

Между прочим, я не виновата. Кто меня научил, чуть что, сразу давать в нос? От кого мама сбежала, когда мне было два года, так что никакого женского воспитания я не получила? В кого, наконец, я такая здоровая лошадь уродилась? Все папочка любимый. Нет, если бы, когда назвали мое имя, этот придурок сзади не сказал: «Ну и каланча!» - все бы обошлось. Может быть. А так я сидела под Шляпой и думала, как я дам ему в нос. И, конечно, попала в Гриффиндор.

По-моему, это явное недоразумение. Я хотела в Гриффиндор. Я прекрасно знала о том, какое количество моих предков учились в Гриффиндоре. Я отчетливо помнила о том, что мои родители были старостами этого дома. Я была уверена, что смогу внести свой вклад в то, чтобы этот дом получил кубок. Я, наконец, рассчитывала, что со временем сама стану старостой и поддержу семейную традицию… Я все сделала правильно и не понимаю, почему я попала в Слизерин!

2.

И ведь я знал, что будут дразнить. Всегда дразнят. И я даже их понимаю – если бы Альбусом звали кого-то другого, я бы тоже смеялся, наверное. Поэтому я сразу решил, что откликаться буду только на Эла, и пусть они хоть обпрыгаются со своими дразнилками. В конце концов, меня назвали в честь двух хороших людей, которые не виноваты, что в их время была такая странная мода на имена. Но когда меня на уроке профессор Флитвик назвал «Альбус Северус», а этот дурак с задней парты на весь класс заорал: «Но мы будем называть его Минервой»… Короче, я не сдержался.

Я никогда не думал, что человека могут дразнить просто из-за того, что у него имя не такое, как у остальных. У всех людей имена разные, иначе как бы мы друг от друга отличались? А уж в моем имени и вовсе нет ничего смешного. Можно подумать, люди впервые услышали название зодиакального созвездия. Дикость какая-то. Так что я сначала даже не понял, что происходит. Картинка, наверное, была потрясающая: этот ненормальный прыгает передо мной, как обезьяна, и орет: «Скорпион, скорпион!!!», а я сижу, смотрю на него, и в толк не возьму, что с ним такое. А когда понял – удивился, что в Хогвартсе могут учиться такие балбесы. Вслух удивился. Ну и…

А вот за имечко, в виде исключения, спасибо не папочке, а мамочке. Нашла тоже цветочек. Было бы у меня второе имя Александра, например, или Джозефина, я бы не жаловалась. Джо – нормально. Алекс – нормально. Но Эсмеральда!!! Так что выбор у меня не сказать, чтобы богатый. И я не виновата! Если я говорю, что меня зовут Бен – значит, меня зовут Бен. И незачем меня убеждать в том, что я девочка, а не мальчик – спасибо, я в курсе. И совсем необязательно лезть в классный журнал. И уж вовсе ни к чему объявлять на весь класс, что на самом деле меня зовут Вербена. За это я могу и в глаз дать. А уж когда эта рыжая начала дразниться… Тут уж она сама себе враг, я с пеленок знаю, что надо делать в таких случаях.

Это какое-то недоразумение! Я ее не дразнила! Я просто представилась. Вежливые люди, когда узнают чужое имя, в ответ называют свое. Да, конечно, это странное совпадение, что ее зовут Вербена, а меня – Роуз, но это же не повод кидаться на человека с кулаками, правда? Хулиганка!

3.

На месте Джима я бы тоже обиделся, наверное. Но ведь это он сам меня подговорил попроситься в команду. Конечно, он думал, что меня никто не возьмет. Его же в прошлом году не взяли, а он летает лучше меня. И если бы нас в этом году обоих отшили, ему было бы не так обидно, а если бы его взяли, а меня – нет, то ему было бы приятно. Он меня любит, конечно, но ему все равно было бы приятно. Он просто не подумал, что их ловец на шестом курсе, так что новый им вроде бы ни к чему, а наш вратарь в прошлом году школу закончил. Короче, я теперь играю за команду Хаффлпаффа. Ужас какой.

На его месте я бы тоже обиделся, наверное. Он уже на седьмом курсе, у него был последний шанс попасть в команду – а взяли меня. С другой стороны, я легче, маневреннее, и реакции у меня быстрее. К тому же если человек начинает играть в команде в тот год, когда ему сдавать выпускные экзамены, то ничего хорошего из этого выйти не может. А я постепенно привыкну к нагрузке. Короче, раз уж я теперь – ловец Рейвенкло, то можно мне новую метлу?

Я ничего такого не делала! Просто шла мимо, а они как раз ребят в команду отбирают. Ну, я крикнула пару раз «Мазила!», так он действительно мазила, что ж тут поделаешь? И незачем было швырять в меня биту – я же поймаю и обратно кину. А уж брать меня на слабо и вовсе не надо – я же поведусь. Дали мне биту, дали бладжер, сказали, чтоб я сама попробовала. Я и попробовала. Короче, я теперь отбивала Гриффиндора, а то стекло в кабинете директора все равно было треснутое.

Все-таки Слизерин – это не дом, а что-то немыслимое. Подслушивать во время матча, что говорит твоя соседка по скамейке – это нормально? Пойти к директору и предложить человека на должность спортивного комментатора без его согласия – это нормально? Пригрозить человеку бойкотом, если он не согласится – это нормально? И, в конце концов, я не виновата, что я лучше всех знаю правила этой проклятой игры: просто я имела неосторожность прочитать «Энциклопедию квиддича» и все знания застряли у меня в голове. И теперь я должна буду на всю школу комментировать матч. Я боюсь!!!

4.

Лили распределили в Гриффиндор. Джим сказал, что он сам вам об этом напишет, потому что он старший, но он, наверное, забудет. А если нет, то ничего страшного не будет, если я тоже напишу. Он уже всем рассказал, что это его сестра, и кто ее обидит – будет иметь дело с ним. Когда я поступил в Хогвартс, он тоже всем говорил, что кто меня обидит – будет иметь дело с ним. Наверное, ему обидно, что меня за два года так никто и не обижал. Правда, мы пару раз дрались с ребятами, но я ему не говорил. Что я, ябеда, что ли?

Денеб распределили в Слизерин. По этому поводу она задрала свой длинный нос так, что он вот-вот начнет царапать потолок. Свет еще не видел такой заносчивой мартышки. Знаете, что она сделала? Взяла меня за руку, привела в слизеринскую гостиную и всем объявила, что я – ее брат, и если кто ее обидит, будет иметь дело со мной. Сегодня за завтраком некоторые из этих малышей очень странно на меня смотрели. Боюсь, она им рассказала, что я питаюсь первокурсниками.

Винса распределили в Слизерин. Наконец-то я его увидела, спасибо дорогой мамочке, а то она могла бы его в Бобатон отдать, и я бы собственного брата встретила только лет через семь. Он худой какой-то и мелкий, и нос у него курносый, но в целом он ничего. Его уже вчера побили, и он побежал ко мне жаловаться. Я, конечно, всыпала тому парню по первое число и сказала, что в следующий раз уши откручу. Эта мелкая поросятина настучала декану, и с Гриффиндора вычли двадцать баллов.

Хьюго распределили в Гриффиндор. Так что если через две недели от него придет вопиллер – не пугайтесь, это он просто вспомнит о том, что надо бы родителям об этом написать. Он уже три раза спросил, буду ли я его защищать, если его кто-нибудь обидит. Я три раза сказала, что, если к нему кто-то будет приставать, он должен сказать об этом старосте, но у него все в одно ухо влетает, а из другого вылетает. Если он придет ко мне в четвертый раз, я сама его обижу, честное слово!

5.

Почему все считают, что в Хаффлпаффе учатся дураки? Профессор Синистра слушает меня, когда я отвечаю на уроке, с таким видом, как будто прямо у нее на глазах возрождается феникс. Конечно, приятно получать баллы практически ни за что, но вот когда в тебя только что не тыкают пальцем с криком: «Смотрите, говорящая лошадь!» - это унизительно. Джим говорит, что если бы хаффлы чаще пускали в ход кулаки, их бы больше уважали. Я мог бы ему сказать, что у гриффиндорцев в Хогвартсе репутация людей, которым за обедом надо давать тупые ножи, чтобы они не зарезали себя или соседей. Мог бы, но не стал. Зачем?

Почему все считают, что Рейвенкло – это ледник, в котором из учеников вымораживают чувства и эмоции? Правда, в этом есть свои преимущества. Если средний ученик Хогвартса сидит на подоконнике с задумчивым выражением лица, то ровно через пять минут (через десять, если он хорошо спрятался) у него непременно кто-нибудь поинтересуется, не влюбился ли он. Но если на этом ученике синий галстук, то его никто не тронет, все понимают, что он просто размышляет об извлечении кубического корня из отрицательных чисел. Думаю, если постараться, это заблуждение можно развеять – но зачем?

Почему, ну почему к гриффам относятся так, будто мы – буйнопомешанные? Я вчера шла по коридору и уронила учебник. Тут же пять человек прыснули в разные стороны, как будто думали, что сейчас что-нибудь взорвется. Да, я не отрицаю, однажды у меня в сумке были три хлопушки из «Удивительных ужастиков Уизли», и когда она случайно упала, то грохнуло знатно. Но это было один раз! На первом курсе!

Не понимаю, откуда взялось мнение о том, что в Слизерине учатся исключительно хитрые и изворотливые интриганы? Да, я знаю про исторические причины, но все равно – это странно. Если я помогаю человеку решить задачу по нумерологии, то я делаю это вовсе не потому, что он ловец Хаффлпаффа, и, если он завтра во время матча не будет переживать из-за плохой оценки, то он скорее поймает снитч, и тогда Гриффиндор опустится в общем зачете и у Слизерина будет больше шансов получить кубок. Я это делаю потому, что меня убивают люди, которые не в состоянии разобраться в банальном квадратном уравнении с тремя неизвестными. А ловец Гриффиндора все равно будет думать не о снитче, а о том, что поссорился со своей девушкой.

6.

Честное слово, два часа вспоминал, о ком идет речь. Ну да, есть такой в Рейвенкло. Бледный, тощий, всегда первым тянет руку на Зельях, боится всех магических животных, включая лягушек. А что такое с этим Малфоем, он какой-то особенный?

Честное слово, вы меня убили. Я два часа пытался вспомнить, знаю ли я кого-нибудь по имени Вербена. А потом она прижала меня к стенке, взяла за ухо и заявила, что ее зовут Бен, а кто будет дразниться – получит в нос. Вот так я и узнал, что Бен Гойл с Гриффиндора – это не мальчик.

Что значит – Поттер? Поттеров в Хогвартсе два с половиной. Джим с нашего факультета – нормальный парень, мы с ним даже типа дружим, особенно с тех пор, как я дала ему в глаз. Эл с Хаффлпаффа – суперский вратарь и вежливый до чертиков. А Лили – просто девчонка, ничего особенного.

Знаю ли я ловца Рейвенкло и отбивалу Гриффиндора? Да что вы, откуда мне? Я комментирую всего-то жалких шесть матчей в год на протяжении последних четырех лет. Я знаю, что каждый из сорока четырех игроков в квиддич любит есть на завтрак, какие у него оценки за последнюю контрольную и отношения с девушками. Я не знаю только одного – кого это вообще волнует, кроме меня?

7.

Интересно, а можно перекраситься в блондина так, чтобы насовсем? Я вчера спросил Малфоя с Рейвенкло, так он бреется раз в неделю, и то больше для поднятия самооценки. А у меня каждый вечер такое лицо, как будто я бандит и неделю жил в лесу, а утром – как будто я неделю жил в терновом кусте. Может, мне просто бороду отпустить, а?

Интересно, как за лето поменялось восприятие гендерной структуры Хогвартса. Раньше это были мальчики и девочки. Теперь это мальчики, девушки и «вау, девушки!». Причем в последнюю категорию перешли совсем неожиданные персонажи. Что-то вроде «вау, да ты, оказывается, девушка!». Самое главное – сдержаться и не сказать этого вслух.

Интересно, а нельзя эту красоту как-нибудь ликвидировать? Ну, не в смысле отрезать, а, например, уменьшить. Размера на два. А то летать мешает и вообще… На меня что, всю жизнь теперь парни так будут пялиться? Или годам к тридцати, когда я буду старая и страшная, это все-таки пройдет?

Наши мальчики обнаружили существование девочек. Потрясающий прогресс. К седьмому курсу они, должно быть, догадаются, откуда берутся дети. Три раза бесплатно поела пирожных у мадам Паддифут. Лучше бы я заплатила за себя сама. И за тех парней, которые меня пригласили – тоже. И за всех, кто в тот день был в чайной. Интересно, мальчики на всю жизнь остаются такими идиотами, или годам к тридцати у них это все-таки проходит?

8.

Привет, Бен!  
Слушай, как ты смотришь та что, чтобы завтра после квиддича сходить в «Кабанью голову» и съесть ростбиф с кровью? По-моему, после нескольких часов, проведенных на зрительской трибуне, настоящему игроку просто необходимо немного сырого мяса. Или полусырого. Короче, что скажешь?  
Эл Поттер.

Дорогая мисс Уизли!  
Я полагаю, что нездоровая ситуация, возникшая перед матчем Слизерина и Рейвенкло, требует немедленного и, главное, взвешенного решения. Мне кажется, что мы с вами, как старосты домов и здравомыслящие люди, могли бы, после долгого и подробного обсуждения, принять такое решение. Я предлагаю встретить сегодня после занятий в библиотеке и переговорить.  
С уважением,  
Скорпиус Малфой.

Поттер, я тебя обожаю. Ты первый парень, который додумался не тащить меня на свидание в кондитерскую. У меня скоро все слипнется от этих пирожных. И, кстати, классная идея насчет ростбифа. Я-то обычно после матча просто пару часов по бладжеру луплю, но мясо с кровью – это круто.

Дорогой мистер Малфой!  
Я всецело поддерживаю ваше предложение. Однако мне хотелось бы внести некоторые коррективы в предложенную вами повестку дня. Что, если нам перенести нашу встречу на более позднее время, когда поток посетителей библиотеки, и без того весьма скудный, окончательно иссякнет? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы нашу содержательную беседу кто-то прерывал.  
С уважением,  
Роуз Уизли.

9.

Дорогие родители!  
Я наконец-то встретил девушку моей мечты: пятый номер лифчика и играет в квиддич. Мой младший брат месяц назад с ней обручился.  
Короче, Эл хочет жениться на Бен Гойл с Гриффиндора. Он вам ничего не писал, потому что не знает, как вы отнесетесь. Так что вы, пожалуйста, отнеситесь как-нибудь нормально, а то эти дураки сбегут в Шотландию.  
Со своей стороны торжественно обещаю не жениться, пока мне не исполнится тридцать.  
Ваш любимый сын Джим.

Дорогая мама!  
Я понимаю, что надо было бы как-нибудь вас подготовить, но у меня на это нет ни сил, ни времени. Так что ты, пожалуйста, подготовь папу самостоятельно, у тебя это всегда хорошо получалось.  
Скорпиус женится на дочери одного из Уизли. Я не в состоянии это остановить. Все мои рациональные аргументы он разбил в течение получаса, а приводить остальные я не рискнул – у него бывают непредсказуемые реакции на некоторые вещи.  
Утешает меня только то, что они не торопятся со свадьбой. Поэтому я, со своей стороны, уповаю на целительную силу времени. Но папу ты все равно подготовь.  
Твою любящий сын Драко.  
P.S. Как поживает твой цветник?

Дорогая Панси!  
Наша дочь выходит замуж. Так что ты, пожалуйста, приезжай в Англию в начале августа. Своего очередного тоже можешь привезти, если тебе так чешется, хотя, если хочешь знать, он на свадьбе будет торчать, как прыщ на заднице.  
Счет за платье можешь прислать мне. Только имей совесть, ладно?  
Грег.

Дорогой Рон!  
Какого боггарта ты так паникуешь, а? Во-первых, они еще не завтра женятся. Во-вторых, если во время свадьбы папины очки куда-нибудь случайно пропадут, то он и вовсе не разглядит, за кого там Рози выходит замуж. В-третьих, если громко при маме не орать, то она может и не расслышать, как зовут жениха. В-четвертых, всегда можно попросить этого Малфоя выпить оборотное зелье. Или не попросить, а просто так, подсунуть.  
Короче, не психуй. Жене привет.  
Чарли.


End file.
